Atrapados bajo llave
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco estan encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto.
1. El Castigo

**SUMMARY: **Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Aquí estoy con una nueva adaptación, esta vez de la autora **Tephiy'sRareWorld**que me dio permiso para adaptarla a CCS.

**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya saben… CSS pertenece a CLAMP y la trama de esta historia es de Tephiy'sRareWorld.

**Ojala y lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El castigo.**

Estaba caminado dentro de la cafetería para sentarme en mi lugar habitual con mis amigos, acababa de salir de una reunión con el grupo de debates y solo me apetecían unos trozos de pizza y una limonada.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años y estudio en la secundaria "Seijo" soy la presidenta estudiantil y la líder del grupo de debates, tengo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y odio a la gente superficial, lo cual me hizo difícil encontrar amigos en esta fábrica de barbies y muñequitos de plástico. Me dirigí a mi mesa y salude a mis amigos para luego recorrer con la mirada la fabrica, mis ojos se posaron en las "ricas" dirigida por Tomoyo Daidoji, la chica me confunde, a veces se comporta como toda una superficial, se la pasa hablando de ropa con sus amigas Rika y Naoko. Y hay veces que hace comentarios tontos a pesar de ser el cuarto promedio más alto del instituto, pero otras, como cuando se enoja da todos los comentarios acertados y con fiereza intelectual pero cuando vuelva a la normalidad vuelve a ser la misma muñeca de plástico, como dije es confuso.

Mis ojos pasaron a las porristas, líder, Chiharu Mihara, es la chica más deseada y popular del instituto, es fría y mordaz, con una lengua afilada y lo que la diferencia de las demás porristas es que es astuta, es el quinto promedio más alto, mientras que las otras tratan de imitarle, no se deja por nadie y constantemente pelea con Takashi Yamazaki, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Y hablando de deportes, pase mi vista por "la zona deportiva" todos los equipos deportivos estaban allí, y se le dice "zona" ya que aunque todos son deportistas, se dividen pero cual deporte y sus integrantes entre si no se llevan muy bien que digamos. Takashi Yamazaki, como ya dije el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, a pesar de ser el sexto promedio más alto se comporta como todo un idiota, siempre haciendo bromas y nunca se toma nada enserio a menos que sea un partido, lo que al parecer es lo que irrita a Chiharu, sus compañeros han tenido roces con los otros equipos y por ser el capitán se pone de su lado.

Eriol Hiragizawa, el líder del equipo de futbol, también ha tenido roces con los otros deportistas por sus compañeros, pero más que nada a tenido enfrentamientos con Tomoyo, verbales por supuesto, cada que cruzan una palabra terminan insultándose y parece una competencia para ver quien empieza primero ya que no pierden oportunidad para insultarse, más que nada de esos enfrentamientos es donde Tomoyo saca la astucia que esconde, por lo general es tranquilo pero cuando explota físicamente da miedo y ya hemos presenciado intercambios nada amables entre los deportistas, y nunca ha perdido un enfrentamiento aunque nunca se ha enfrentado con los líderes de los equipos directamente, al igual que los otros capitanes pelea por sus compañeros, así como Yamazaki tampoco ha perdido un encuentro pero siempre es con alguno de los integrantes, no se ha dado la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento entre líderes, eso sería épico cabe recalcar, más que todos tienen enfrentamientos verbales con las chicas, Yamazaki y Chiharu y Tomoyo con Eriol.

Y por último el peor de todos, Syaoran Lee, el líder del equipo de baloncesto, vice-presidente, y tiene el mismo promedio que yo por lo cual estamos empatados en el primer promedio más alto, es arrogante y se cree el mejor, al igual que por los otros capitanes todas las chicas suspiran por él, lo define su andar despreocupado y arrogante, y una sonrisa a medio lado que cumple varias funciones, el coquetear con una chica o utilizarlo como mueca burlona y arrogante, ya me ha dirigido varias obviamente no para coquetear, el es simplemente imposible, al igual que Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo y Eriol no podemos cruzar media palabra sin terminar insultándonos y dirigiéndonos comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos, simple y llanamente no nos soportábamos. Tiene el cabello rebelde y de color marron oscuro, y ojos cafés, y con los músculos bien marcados, soy realista, el chico es guapo a más no poder pero su actitud borra cualquier cosa que lo pueda favorecer incluso su perfecto físico.

La campana sonó y suspire cansada mientras todos nos dirigían una última mirada a los "líderes" de cada grupo, la siguiente clase, historia, mejor conocida como la clase explosiva, el porqué, simple, todos los lideres estábamos allí y nunca sabíamos que podía pasar, un paso en falso una palabra mal dicha y podría explotar. Di un suspiro cansado y me dirigí al salón sentándome en el puesto de siempre esperando a que esta clase pasara lo más tranquila posible aunque dudo que mis plegarias sean escuchadas.

Buenos días alumnos – dijo el profesor y todos respondimos, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una manita se lo impidió

Lo siento profesor se me hizo tarde, estaba en el baño – se excuso rápidamente Tomoyo, el profesor la dejo pasar pero se escucho una leve risa proveniente de, adivinen quien, Eriol – algún problema – dijo altiva Tomoyo, aquí empieza.

No para nada – respondió con sorna.

Me lo suponía _–_respondió.

No te preocupes _enana_– atacó

Ha! Larguirucho

Prefiero eso a tener la cabeza hueca.

Sabes, no esta tan vacía, eh estado pensando mucho últimamente

Dios! Tu, pensando – exclamo "sorprendido"

Si ya que no adivinas en que – le reto Tomoyo.

En cómo ser un poquito menos hueca?

No, en como él la faz de la tierra puede haber una persona tan imbécil e idiota como el intento de hombre con el que estoy hablando llamado Eriol Hiragizawa – le dijo con una sonrisa, Wow esto podría dar para largo así que mejor interfiero.

Por favor, podrían tomar sus asientos para ver la clase – pedí amablemente y aunque se retaron con la mirada, Tomoyo no dijo nada, el profesor iba a agradecerme cuando, el idiota de Syaoran Lee abrió su bocota.

Si, háganle caso a su majestad – dijo

Ahora se puede saber cual demonios es tu problema – en general me consideraba una persona paciente pero a Syaoran no le podía un tolerar 2 palabras seguidas.

Solo digo que no hay que desobedecer a la reina del hielo – me dijo y lo quería matar.

Bueno, ya que no hay que desobedecer a la reina del hielo porque no mejor te callas y te sientas – se había parado se su asiento cuando comenzó a hablar, todos guardaban silencio incluso el profesor.

Dije que no debíamos no que no pudiésemos – dijo con esa cara de arrogante que…Agg

Pues igual cállate Lee – le dije.

O si no que Kinomoto – me respondió.

No me retes – le amenacé

Wow la gata saco sus garras – escuche decir a Takashi Yamazaki

Y ya el idiota saco sus comentarios estúpidos, dijo Chiharu viéndose las uñas.

Dios mío! Las barbies hablan – exclamo Yamazaki.

No te preocupes se te pasara la impresión, yo me pude recuperar después de descubrir que los orangutanes también lo hacían.

Bueno por lo menos los orangutanes tienes algo dentro, son de piel y hueso no de plástico y aire – le dijo cuando escuchamos el grito del profesor.

BASTA! – Grito – Kinomoto, Daidoji, Mihara, Hiraizawa, Lee y Yamazaki, van a ir a la oficina del director y me van a esperar allí.

Pero… - íbamos a replicar pero nos interrumpió

Nada de peros AHORA! – volvió a gritar y nos apresuramos hasta la oficina del director maldiciéndonos por lo bajo unos a otros. Llegamos y esperamos a que el profesor llegara, 15 minutos después nos hizo pasar a la oficina donde el director nos miraba sorprendido.

Que hacen mis 6 mejores promedios aquí? – pregunto.

No lo aguanto más señor Meyer, viven peleando y discutiendo agrediéndose verbalmente por cualquier tontería que pasa – dijo exasperado el profesor

La culpa la tiene el larguirucho – dijo Tomoyo enojada parándose.

Y porque se supone que es mi culpa – también se había parado, escuche un leve "aquí vamos de nuevo" del profesor y el director nos veía atentamente.

Porque si hubieras cerrado tu bocota no estaríamos aquí – dijo Tomoyo encarándolo.

Aunque no olvidemos la intromisión de la reinita – escupió venenosamente Syaoran y ya me había enojado otra vez.

Solo trataba de que se calmara – dije exasperada.

No, solo tratabas de imponerte como la mejor – me dijo él acercándose a mi

Y tú que no te aguantaste a hacer un comentario al respecto cierto – le seguí retando.

Aunque si vamos al caso de los comentarios estúpidos – bufó Chiharu.

Bueno, yo lo decía para mí, no tengo culpa de que estés tan al pendiente de mi – dijo Yamazaki.

Ha! Ya quisieras, solo me molestan los comentaros idiotas y fuera de lugar en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

Como la reinita – y volvió Syaoran con lo mismo.

Imbécil – dije.

Reinita de hielo – contesto.

Orangután – exclamo Chiharu

Barbie – le contesto Yamazaki.

Bocota – exclamo Tomoyo.

Hueca – la ataco Eriol

Lo ve – exclamo el profesor. Nosotros seguíamos insultándonos mientras el director hizo unas llamadas y no supimos que dijo, cuando termino de hacer como la sexta llamada colgó.

Siéntense – demando y aunque el director podía ser muy bueno y agradable cuando imponía su autoridad una fuerza extraña te obligaba a obedecer sin rechistar, calladitos y sentaditos comenzó a hablar – su castigo será quedar después de clases, por 2 horas en el salón del sexto piso, de una forma u otra se van a aprender a tratar – declaro – me han entendido – todos respondimos "si" y nos pidió que nos retiráramos, bueno el castigo no fue tan malo aunque me tenga que aguantar a Lee por dos horas, pero fácilmente lo podre ignorar.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora de la salida por lo que nos debíamos dirigir al sexto piso para cumplir con nuestro castigo, íbamos todos callado hasta llegar al piso, la verdad me pareció algo raro, nadie nunca ha estado allí, era el último piso y solo estaba ese salón allí, a todos siempre nos pareció raro pero simplemente nos daba igual, pero ahora de pronto nos mandaban allí, era raro.

El piso estaba totalmente solo y le daba un aspecto extraño, tétrico, casi de película de terror, me estremecí levemente. Al entrar nos sorprendimos, era un salón bastante grande y los pupitres bastante separados entre sí, había una puerta que daba a un baño y dos refrigeradores, uno estaba repleto de comida y el otro de agua mineral y refrescos, todo era raro pero solo me senté para esperar a que pasaran las dos horas de castigo, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando había pasado 1 hora, nadie había abierto la boca pero de pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe y escuchamos como le ponían llave, nos paramos enseguida pero ya la puerta estaba cerrada y era totalmente de hierro por lo que no podíamos ver nada pero si escuchamos como le ponían llave a la puerta que daba la entrada al piso, yo estaba entrando en pánico al igual que las demás mientras los chicos gritaba maldiciones por todo lo alto y trataban de abrir a empujones la puerta, cosa imposible claro, luego de un rato en el mismo plan, y de seguro les iba a salir un morado, pararon de darle golpes a la puerta mientras que Chiharu, Tomoyo y yo estábamos en el piso temblando.

Revisen sus celulares – dijo Eriol y todos, hasta Tomoyo, hicimos caso.

Maldición, no tengo señal – dijo Yamazaki.

Ni yo – dijo Tomoyo.

Nada – dijo Syaoran.

Ni una mísera barrita – dijo Chiharu.

Yo tampoco – dije aunque ya sabíamos porque, la escuela tenía un dispositivo que dejaba sin señal a todo los celulares en horas de clases y el único que tenía acceso al interruptor para apagarlo era el director, aunque nunca lo hacía.

¿Y ahora qué? – exclamamos todos a la vez viendo el miedo, la desesperación y el enojo en cada mirada que veía.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Les gustó? Si así fue no duden en dejarme un lindo review!

Los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias y que me dejen Reviews ahí también!

Les prometo subir un nuevo cap. lo más rápido que pueda… dejen su opinión y si les gustó tal vez lo suba más rápido.

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


	2. Conociendonos

**SUMMARY: **Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya saben… CSS pertenece a CLAMP y la trama de esta historia es de Tephiy'sRareWorld.

…

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los chicos seguían dando vueltas como leones enjaulados la verdad ya me empezaban a hartar.

Qué tal si usamos la ventana – dijo Yamazaki, de verdad estaba desesperado

Sería buena idea… ¡SI NO ESTUVIERAMOS EN EL SEXTO PISO IMBECIL! – grito Chiharu.

Lo siento barbie pero estoy desesperado – exclamo Yamazaki.

Ya nos dimos cuenta, casi dejas una zanja en el piso – dijo esta.

De pronto Tomoyo que estaba a mi lado se desplomo, no estaba inconsciente pero era como si se le dificultase respirar.

Todos lo estamos – grito Chiharu.

Nadie hacia caso mientras yo agarraba a Tomoyo tratando de darle aire. Estaba muy ocupada, Syaoran maldiciendo Eriol caminando de un lado a otro y Yamazaki peleando con Chiharu.

No me grites – seguía Yamazaki.

CALLENSE AMBOS! – grite furiosa vi que Syaoran ya me iba a decir algo y lo corte – tu también cállate Lee, si no estuvieran en su propio mundo insultándose unos a otros se darían cuenta de lo que tengo en mis brazos – todos alzaron las cejas y me vieron los brazos donde estaba Tomoyo tratando de respirar, todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

Mi… mi…bol…bolso – dijo bajito.

Pásenme su bolso – nadie se movió – MALDITA SEA PASENME EL MALDITO BOLSO – grite y allí reaccionaron, para mi sorpresa fue Eriol quien lo trajo, revise como loca y allí había un inhalador, se lo puse en los labios y apreté, empezó a respirar algo normal así que lo hice otra vez, esta vez respiro completamente normal, Eriol se levanto y se fue a la esquina más alejada del salón – estas bien – pregunte

Si… gracias, cuando entro en pánico me dan esos ataques – dijo sonrojada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

No te preocupes, acuéstate y respira profundo – ella me hizo caso y se acostó en el piso, me levante y fui a un lado de Syaoran. Ya dije que era realista, podría ser un patán y un imbécil, pero era uno de los más astutos.

Ahora que podemos hacer – dije a su lado, se sobresalto un poco

No podemos hacer nada – dijo y yo suspire – hoy es viernes y ya cerraron el colegio, no lo abren hasta el lunes por la mañana, tendremos que quedarnos aquí

¡QUE! - exclamo Chiharu que lo había escuchado – no nos podemos quedar aquí – dijo.

Estamos abiertos a sugerencias – le dijo Yamazaki cortante.

Tan malo no puede ser – dijo Eriol y Chiharu lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

El tiene razón – dije – tenemos baño, agua y comida, hay suficiente suelo para acostarnos solo serian 2 días, pareciera que fue hecho a… – me quede callada y el recuerdo me vino a la mente

"_Su castigo será quedar después de clases, por 2 horas en el salón del sexto piso, de una forma u otra se van a aprender a tratar – declaro – me han entendido"_

Que pasa porque callaste – dijo Tomoyo que era la que se dio cuenta.

El director – dije y me miraron interrogante – de una u otra forma se van a aprender a tratar – repetí y vi la comprensión en todas las miradas.

Este es el verdadero castigo – dijo Syaoran.

Me temo que sí, todo fue planeado – dije.

Ese… me las va a pagar – despotricaba Chiharu – se cree que porque es el director puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, pero no señor, está muy equivocado, tiene suerte de que este encerrada o lo iría directamente a matar sin compasión alguna, pero cuando salga me va a oír… - y hubiese seguido hablando si no fuera porque tropezó, pero no le paso nada ya que Yamazaki que estaba cerca fue rápido y la atajo – suéltame orangután – dijo.

Unas gracias estarían bien – dijo Yamazaki

Cuando me sueltes – Yamazaki la soltó – gracias – dijo de mal humor alisándose la falda.

Qué hora es – pregunte y Eriol contesto.

Va a ser las 7 – dijo.

Demonios se me olvido la cita con Yuri – dijo Syaoran, y no sé porque me enoje.

Dudo que haya algo que puedas hacer – dije y me di la vuelta, no sé porque estaba actuando así.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie hablaba, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones, Eriol estaba recostado en una de las esquinas Yamazaki apoyado en la pared, Syaoran sentado en el piso con la cabeza hacia atrás pegada a la pared, Chiharu está sentada en un pupitre y Tomoyo y yo acostadas en el suelo.

Tengo hambre – dijo Yamazaki

En la nevera hay comida, ve a ver que hay – dijo Chiharu con voz neutral, Yamazaki fue a ver en la nevera.

Quien quiere una manzana – dijo Yamazaki.

Yo – dijo Tomoyo, Yamazaki tiro la manzana hacia atrás sin fijarse, todos creímos que le iba a pegar en la cara pero para sorpresa de todos con un simple movimiento había atajado la manzana.

Como… - empecé a decir.

Tengo buenos reflejos – dijo simplemente mientras mordía la manzana. Me volví a girar a Syaoran y vi que aun estaba en la misma posición, se veía pensativo, tan sereno, con los labios entreabiertos…_que te pasa Sakura estás loca deja de pensar así_me grito mi cerebro y sacudí la cabeza.

Que mas hay en la nevera – pregunto Chiharu amablemente, era la primera vez que la oía usar ese tono – Yamazaki – el abrió los ojos sorprendido – que? – pregunto al ver su mirada, el estaba con un hombro en la pared soportando su peso con los tobillos cruzados y la manzana en la boca.

No me dijiste orangután – le dijo y ella se encogió de hombros.

Qué? Acaso te gustan los orangutanes? – dijo burlona pero no como antes, ahora su comentario no se veía con ánimo de ofender.

No, prefiero los osos – dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver aniñado.

Está bien oso, que mas hay en la nevera – dijo Chiharu, el sonrió y volvió a ir a la nevera.

Básicamente frutas, peras, manzanas, uvas, naranjas, y mandarinas, oh también hay fresas – ella pensó un segundo.

Me pasas una mandarina – pregunto, y él se la paso.

Yamazaki, por favor me darías unas fresas – pedí amablemente con una sonrisa y él me paso unas 12 fresas. Volví a ver a Syaoran y ahora tenía los ojos cerrados pero la misma posición, que estaría pensado? Me levante y me dirigí hacia él y me senté – quieres – dije y el abrió los ojos lentamente viéndome ofrecerle una fresa.

Como se que no está envenenada – dijo obvio en broma.

Porque mis venenos los deje en mi habitación – le seguí la corriente.

Qué bueno – suspiro como si de verdad estuviera aliviado – gracias – y tomo una fresa, llevándosela a los labios y mordiéndola lentamente. _Sakura que te pasa despierta es Syaoran Lee_ me seguía regañando mi cerebro – que? – por dios se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijo.

No, nada – dije rápido y nerviosa, y aparte la vista aunque sentí mi cara arder _genial, desde cuando Lee te pone nerviosa?_

Te das cuenta de que han pasado 5 minutos y aun no nos hemos insultado – dijo calmado y yo sonreí.

Si – conteste – es extraño – dijimos los dos a la vez y reinos bajito.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar, tal vez no era tan malo.

Sakura – dijo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, me gustaba como se oía en sus labios – porque me odias – esa pregunta me dejó helada, ¿por qué lo odiaba?

**Tomoyo POV**

Aun estaba acostada en el suelo respirando profundo, comiendo una manzana y aun esto no me parecía real, me sentía extraño, Sakura me había tomado en sus brazos y se había preocupado por mí, se sentía bien que se preocuparan por ti. A veces odio mi disfraz de tonta que uso, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, me gusta pelear con Eriol ya que puedo sacar algo de mi inteligencia con mis comentarios sarcásticos.

Mis padres nunca están en casa, soy hija única y ni siquiera primos tengo, desde que tengo memoria eh pasado las noches sola en mi cuarto, odio la oscuridad porque me hace sentir aun mas sola.

Y como si lo hubiera pedido la maldita luz se fue, me pare de golpe y grite aunque me maree por el repentino movimiento, miraba a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, me sentía otra vez totalmente sola, odio esa sensación, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, comencé a correr a algún lugar pero es como si me encontrara en la nada.

Tomoyo – escuche que me llamaban – Tomoyo despierta – que despierte? Es un sueño – despierta – quiero pero no puedo, que alguien me ayude, un sollozo escapa de mis labios, pero comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, frente a mi esta Eriol y se ve preocupado, las lagrimas de verdad salían de mis ojos – estas bien – pregunto y yo solo pude asentir, el se estaba volteando para irse de nuevo y como si hubiera sido una visión se fue la luz . Se escucharon los gritos de las muchachas, y sin querer alargue la mano rápidamente y tome la de Eriol, una corriente eléctrica y una sensación de paz me invadió, todo rápidamente, lo jale pero como obviamente es más fuerte que yo lo que hice fue alzarme y acurrucarme en su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura.

No me dejes – dije bajito – por favor – al principio se había quedado estático pero luego me envolvió en sus brazos y me sentí completa, no sabía que me pasaba pero se me hacía de lo más normal, como si siempre hubiese tenido que ser así.

Poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por la inconsciencia, pronto empecé a soñar, hace tanto que no soñaba, o eran pesadillas o simplemente me quedaba en blanco, pero este sueño fue maravilloso. Estaba en un jardín lleno de margaritas por todos lados, yo usaba un vestido blanco y corría por todo el jardín, de pronto alguien me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, no me asuste, por inercia envolví mis brazos en su cintura y alcé la vista pero el sol me daba de frente y solo pude ver su sonrisa, y me quede cautivada por esta.

**Chiharu POV**

Genial se fue la luz – bufé es que acaso esto podría ser peor?.

¿Que pasó Chiharu?, no te gusta la oscuridad – dijo burlón Yamazaki le encantaba sacarme de mis casillas.

No oso – use su nuevo apodo aunque no le parecía molestar – no me gusta.

A mí tampoco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como lo sé, fácil, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para verlo y un olor a hombre y canela me lleno las fosas nasales, olía exquisito, de pronto sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, no sé que me pasaba.

Acaso temes a que venga el coco – dije burlona también. Él rió conmigo y al escucharlo un estremecimiento me recorrió.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? – pregunto, yo no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de reír.

Sabes, prefiero estar así – dije ignorando su pregunta.

¿Callada? – cuestiono él.

No tontito – dije aunque sonó más cariñosa de lo que hubiera querido – sin pelearme contigo.

Si – suspiro – ya se había transformado en trabajo de tiempo completo – dijo y yo reí bajito – tienes linda risa – dijo de pronto y me sentí ruborizar.

Entonces qué dices, empezamos de nuevo – le dije sonriendo.

Hola me llamo Takashi Yamazaki – dijo y extendió la mano, yo volví a reír y casi me podía imaginar sus hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Chiharu Mihara – le seguí el juego y cuando tome su mano todo se silencio y el tiempo se detuvo, se sentía bien tener su gran mano cubriendo la mía pequeña. Tal vez esto no fuera tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Taaa Daaa! ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Espero les haya gustado muchísimo, porque a mi me encantó!

Saben? Me gusto mucho ver todas las opiniones y comentarios que dejaron del capítulo anterior, fue excelente saber que la historia les gusta y que quieren que la continúe… y por eso es que les doy este capítulo tan pronto.

Si continuamos así y me dejan **muchos muchos Reviews** muy pronto yo prometo no demorar tanto con el siguiente.

Agréguenme a favoritos o a Alertas, es divertido y lo mejor de todo es que es gratis!

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


	3. ¿Por qué lo odio?

**SUMMARY: **Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya saben… CSS pertenece a CLAMP y la trama de esta historia es de Tephiy'sRareWorld.

…

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba dando vueltas en el piso sin poderme dormir después de esa pregunta que me hizo Syaoran. ¿Porque lo odio? Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso simplemente me dedicaba a odiarlo y la razón nunca me lo pregunte, era todo tan confuso y con la mente llena de esos pensamientos me hundí en un sueño intranquilo.

Unos rayos de luz traspasaron mis parpados haciendo que abriera lentamente mis ojos y viera que todos aun estaban dormidos para mi sorpresa Tomoyo estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Eriol, y Chiharu apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yamazaki, Syaoran estaba contra la pared en una posición que me pareció muy incómoda. Inconscientemente me pare y me dirigí hacia él y delicadamente acomode su postura y lo acosté en el piso, cuando sentí como su mano apretaba la mía pensé que se había despertado pero aun dormía y sorprendentemente no quería quitar mi mano de la suya pero esto hizo que su pregunta volviera a llegar a mi cabeza y comencé a recordar mi primer año aquí hace casi dos de eso.

**Flash back**

Era mi primer día en el instituto y yo era como la "novedad" todos hablaban de mi y la mayoría no se me acercaba hasta que una chica me hablo.

Hola soy Meiling que tal – dijo muy alegre

Soy Sakura – dije y ella me sonrió

Después de ese instante no se me separo para nada hasta la hora del almuerzo que nos dirigíamos a la cafetería sentí la sensación de ser observada y al voltear vi a un ángel, cabellos marrones desordenados, ojos color café oscuro con un brillo irreal, piel pálida y cuerpo celestial y nuestras miradas se conectaron, no había nada alrededor de nosotros solo nuestras miradas.

**Fin del Flash back**

¿Cómo pasamos de eso a esto? Me pregunte varias veces, y me puse a analizar todo lo que paso, desde ese instante algo cambio, Meiling, si me ponía a analizarla ya no me miraba igual había algo en ellos que había cambiado y después hubo esa conversación

**Flash back**

Estábamos en una mesa para comer mientras yo veía a Syaoran.

No te hagas ilusiones – dijo de repente.

¿Qué? – dije ida.

Syaoran, no te hagas ilusiones con él – dijo.

No me hago ilusiones pero parece buen tipo – dijo encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia.

No es un buen tipo – dijo y algo brillo en sus ojos – él simplemente juega con las chicas, salen un par de veces y luego las bota como si no valieran nada – yo no lo podía creer solo pude escuchar todo lo que decía – busca a las chicas solo para acostarse con ellas y a veces hasta las niega, siempre está con alguna diferente, y de seguro como eres "carne fresca" como él llama a las chicas, vendrá por ti pero a lo máximo duraría 3 días – dijo y en mi creció una desilusión muy grande de pensar en él como ella me lo había descrito, luego esa desilusión se fue convirtiendo en enojo, que se creía para tratar a las chicas así.

**Fin de Flash back**

Desde ese instante lo odie, unos días después se me acerco a presentarse pero yo le dije que él me importaba un comino y que se podía ir por donde vino, el me miro sorprendido ya que casi se lo había gritada pero luego me respondió que parecía niña chiquita armando un berrinchito, y si en este momento lo veía en perspectiva ya sus ojos no tenían ese brillo irreal que me había cautivado en un primer momento, luego de allí fue que comenzó nuestra batalla interminable, después de esa charla con Meiling odiaba a Syaoran Lee y ahora que me fijaba cada vez que me peleaba con él en Meiling una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y suspiraba como si hubiese hecho un trabajo bien hecho.

Me di cuenta muy a mi pesar de que aun después de esa conversación y aunque veía a Syaoran a diario el nunca fue lo que Meiling me dijo pero aun así lo veía como tal, pero también me di cuenta de que cada vez que estaba con una chica mi odio crecía aunque a veces también iba dirigido a la chica.

Ya me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y no hallar las respuestas que deseaba, tal vez porque eran mis problemas y bien es dicho que cuando se trata de uno mismo uno se pone más ciego ante lo obvio, pero con quien podría discutir esto sin volverme loca a lo que termina el fin de semana, ¿y si hablara con Syaoran la primera parte? Sobre Meiling, tal vez el entendiera y me iluminara, no tenia por que saber que cada una de sus novias me hacia odiarlo.

Me volteé a verlo y todos los pensamientos abandonaron mi cabeza se veía tan sereno y tranquilo, ni una arruga cruzaba su frente y sus labios entre abiertos hicieron que una sensación desconocida para mí se alojara en mi estomago, y por un impulso pase mis dedo por todo su rostro delineándolo cuidadosa mente, ya me empezaba a sentir extrañamente mareada por lo que deje de hacerlo y con cuidado me levante y separe nuestras manos sin prestarle atención al vacio que sentí de repente, fui a la nevera y saque unas uvas, me dirigí a uno de los pupitres y me puse a comer

**Tomoyo POV**

Me sentía bien donde estaba pero la luz me empezaba a molestar así que poco a poco abrí los ojos y respire profundamente cuando un olor delicioso me inundo, era dulzón como la miel pero había el inconfundible olor a hombre y esa combinación hizo que me latiera rápido el corazón, abrí los ojos para encontrarme el rostro sereno de Eriol, primero me sorprendí abriendo mucho los ojos pero después sin razón aparente una sonrisa estúpida se me estampo en el rostro y volví a inhalar ese olor tan delicioso

Y aunque no quería separarme tenía hambre así que lentamente me fui alejando sintiéndome extraña de nuevo y si no fuera porque vi a Sakura con la mirada perdido y comiendo uvas hubiese corrido de nuevo a los brazos de Eriol que extrañamente me hacían sentir bien y en paz, me dirigí hacia ella y le toque el hombro sobresaltándola.

Lo siento – dije

No te preocupes, estaba distraída – dijo sonriéndome y por fin sentí que me dirigían una sonrisa sincera a lo que respondí sin dudad con otra

Me das unas –dije señalando las uvas.

Claro, agarra si quieres – me las ofreció y yo tome algunas.

Y en que pensabas – pregunté

Cosas – dijo simplemente y cuando estaba otra vez con la mirada perdida volvió a hablar – ¿Por qué odias a Eriol? – pregunto de pronto y eso me tomo fuera de base.

Yo – me quede pensando un rato y sorprendida dije – no sé

Yo tampoco – dijo y la mire extrañado

No sabes porque odias a Eriol? – dije y ella rio bajito.

No, no a él – dijo.

Entonces a quien? – pregunte intrigada. Y ella dirigió su mirada a Syaoran que aun dormía.

Me lo preguntó, y no supe que decir – se giro a mirarme. Que le responderías a Eriol si te lo llega a preguntar – me pregunto.

Ahora que tú me lo preguntaste, no sé qué decir – dije sincera y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos – desde que lo vi siempre me sentí rara – comencé

No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres – me dijo.

No te preocupes, sabes – le dije – no sé porque pero me siento bien hablando contigo – le dije de verdad – y por Eriol, nunca supe que porque, y viéndolo ahora no tengo una respuesta concreta, creo que simplemente comenzamos mal - dije mirándola.

Tan mal que no pueden cruzar 3 palabras sin insultarse – me dijo sorprendida y yo reí.

Creo que no tanto pero creo que si alguien no te cae bien a un principio, buscas defectos incluso que no tienen para justificar tu odio – y ella se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos.

Cuando lo conocí fue un simple altercado, creo que se burlo de mi estatura y yo insulte su cabello y cada que nos veíamos buscábamos que ofender acerca del otro y así esa antipatía creció y cada vez que veía su andar sereno o su sonrisa me sentía rara y me enojaba mas conmigo misma que con él pero es más fácil culparlo a él de lo contrariada que me sentía y entre mi confusión termine por no saber que sentir, y todo por un mal comienzo.

Ahora siendo objetiva creo que nunca lo he odiado, pero porque nos tratábamos así, y porque ahora me dolía el hecho de pensar que él si me odiara, me sentía muy confundida en ese momento.

Buenos días – se escuchó a nuestra espalda.

Oh, hola Chiharu – dijo Sakura

Buenos días- le respondió Tomoyo

Son las únicas despiertas – pregunto y nosotras asentimos – estos sí que duermen no entiendo de dónde sacan tanta flojera – nosotras reímos.

Te noto mas… - dije yo

Sonriente – finalizo Sakura

Me siento bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Y se podría saber porque – dije animada.

No seas metiche – me dijo Sakura y todas reímos.

Nunca me imagine esto – dijo Chiharu

¿Qué? – preguntamos Sakura y yo a la vez

Estar así, riendo con ustedes – alcé una ceja – no me malinterpreten, solo que pensaba que no les caía muy bien – dijo

Pensaba que nos creías… poca cosa – dijo Sakura.

A veces piensan que soy muy fría, pero no soy así – dijo Chiharu

Ya lo vemos, eres hasta divertida – dije

Jajá que graciosa – dijo Chiharu.

Bueno ya, ahora sí, porque estas tan feliz – dije yo.

Creo que es porque arregle las cosas con Yamazaki ayer – dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon

Y porque eso te pone tan feliz – pregunto inquisitivamente Sakura y la cara de Chiharu cambio.

Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo – dijo Chiharu y dio un suspiro

Así seguimos hablando durante una hora y media de cualquier cosa, nos conocimos mas, ellas me contaron algunas de sus cosas y yo de las mías, se podría decir que nos habíamos vuelto amigas y eso nos sorprendió.

Y porque estas con esas niñas mimadas – pregunto Sakura

Si, por eso la mayoría piensa que eres igual a ellas – dijo Chiharu.

La verdad es que sentí que era donde mejor encajaba, por eso me comportaba tontamente a veces – dije.

Muchas veces me confundías – me dijo Sakura y yo la mire interrogante – mira, eres totalmente contradictoria, te comportas como tonta pero eres una de los mejores promedios del colegio, decías cosas incoherentes pero al pelear con Eriol usabas una astucia increíble – me dijo

Parece que no lo pude esconder tan bien después de todo – dije – aunque tienen suerte de tener amigas.

¿De qué hablas? Yuri y Nakuru no son mis amigas sé que solo se la pasan conmigo por la popularidad y que de seguro hablan pestes de mi a mis espaldas – dijo Chiharu.

¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? – pregunte

Siempre lo supe, pero creo que debe ser así, nunca encontré una amiga de verdad así que me conforme con una que por lo menos actuaran como tal me hacía sentir menos sola – dijo

Lo siento – dijo Sakura.

No tienes porque, además que me dices tú, tú tienes a… Meiling, cierto – dijo Chiharu y Sakura hizo una mueca.

Ya no estoy tan segura de que sea tan amiga mía como dice. Pero saben que – nos dijo – me encantaría que ustedes lo fueran – las dos sonreímos.

Mucho gusto, Tomoyo Daidoji – dije extendiendo la mano y Chiharu soltó una carcajada – ¿que?

Fue lo que hizo Yamazaki cuando arreglamos las cosas – dijo y se sonrojo – Chiharu Mihara – extendió su mano.

Sakura Kinomoto – unimos nuestras manos y de verdad sentí que era una amistad sincera y que sin duda iba durar.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... yo sé que han esperado mucho tiempo por este capítulo... así que como a mi me gusta hacer** trato****s** con mis lectoras les voy a proponer algo...

**¿Listas?**

Si entre hoy y mañana recibo muchos muchos reviews les prometo que yo subo un nuevo capítulo mañana en la noche... Para que tengan tiempo de dejarme muchísimos reviews!** No es una condición para eso**, por que yo sé que algunas de ustedes lo pensaran así... yo lo considero más como un juego... Claro que no me tardaría mucho en subir el otro si no fuera así... solo creo que es un poco más divertido no creen?

Bueno ya veremos que ocurre! Aquí me despido hasta el próximo cap!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	4. ¿Por qué me odias? POV Chicos

**SUMMARY: **Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya saben… CSS pertenece a CLAMP y la trama de esta historia es de Tephiy'sRareWorld.

Ahora lo que todos querían! **Un POV SHAORAN!**

…

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Syaoran POV**

Sakura – la llame – ¿porque me odias? – la pregunta me salió de lo más profundo siempre me lo pregunté, desde un principio pareció odiarme, sin cruzar media palabra ya le caía mal y siempre me pregunte porque, luego esa actitud altanera cuando yo estaba, y esa dulzura con la que se comportaba cuando pensaba que no la veía, muy en el fondo me dolía sin razón aparente que solo a mi me tratara de esa forma, pero ¿Por qué? Me sumergí tanto en esos pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no me había respondido, mi mente vagaba por la primera vez que la había visto hace 2 años.

**Flashback**

Era primer día de clases y de lo único que se hablaba era de la chica nueva esto, la chica nueva lo otro, a me empezaba a cansar de tanto oír de ella y lo peor era que siempre me vinculaban con ella con comentarios como "Lee de seguro se queda con ella" "seguro que Syaoran le mueve el piso" "¿terminaran siendo pareja?" sin siquiera conocerla ya me emparejaban con ella y eso no era precisamente agradable hasta que la vi. Se veía frágil y perdida, como una oveja ante los lobos, un instinto protector que no sabía que tenia se disparo al verla tan inocente, hermosa era una palabra que le quedaba muy corta, con su cabello caoba entre liso y ondulado que enmarcaba una cara de ángel, su piel tan blanca como la mía, sus mejillas estaban rojas dándole un aspecto dulce, labios carnosos y unos ojos color verdes que parecían una ventana a su alma. Era algo bajita y no era muy voluptuosa pero a mis ojos era simplemente perfecta.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día la admiraba en silencio hasta que me fui a presentar, lo que no esperaba era que ese ángel se transformara en el mismísimo diablo en cuanto en cuanto le hablara, y nunca supe porque me había tratado así, era como si guardara un odio oculto hacia mí y hoy me di cuenta de que tal vez este tan oculto que ni ella misma sepa porque me odia y eso me daba una extraña sensación de esperanza por llevarme mejor con ella, la quería conocer de verdad pero solo lo podría hacer si ella me permitía entrar.

Con esos pensamientos me fui sumergiendo poco a poco en un sueño profundo aunque sabía que al despertar probablemente me dolería el cuello por mi posición no me importó.

**Eriol POV**

Me sentía de lo más extraño y confundido, en cuanto vi a Tomoyo en los brazos de Sakura tratando de respirar un temor que nunca había sentido antes me golpeo tan fuerte que me quede en shock hasta que Sakura nos grito para sacarnos de este, como loco busque el maldito bolso hasta que lo encontré y al levantarlo una esencia a lilas me dejo medio segundo aturdido pero no lo suficiente para no acordarme de Tomoyo así que lo más rápido que pude se lo di a Sakura, y al ver que Tomoyo respiraba de nuevo con normalidad y alivio inmenso hizo que mis piernas temblaran por lo que me necesitaba sentar un buen rato. Nos dimos cuenta de que el verdadero castigo era estar atrapados por un plan del director por que nos lleváramos mejor y Chiharu casi se cae por despotricar contra este aunque para sorpresa Yamazaki fue el que evito la caída, la verdad ya se hacía tarde y hoy ya esa viernes lo que significaba un fin de semana aquí atrapados hasta que abrieran el colegio, esto se ponía cada vez mejor – nótese el sarcasmo.

Después de un rato de vagar en mis pensamientos sin querer mis ojos fueron hacia Tomoyo, aun en el suelo con la diferencia que ahora parecía estar durmiendo, parecía un ángel, y su figura la de una diosa, observaba como su pecho ascendía y descendía mientras respiraba acompasadamente _Eriol deja de ser tan cochino por dios, esa niña te odia_, por extraño que parezca la certeza de que me odiaba hizo que sintiera una punzada en el pecho, algo extraño ya que siempre lo he sabido, de pronto Tomoyo se comento a mover inquieta y pensé que tenía otro ataque por lo que ese extraño pánico volvió y casi vuelo a su lado pero parecía tener una pesadilla.

No…. No – repetía bajito – alguien… por favor – se me empequeñeció el corazón cuando lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas – no quiero estar sola – otro pinchazo en mi corazón – no.

Tomoyo – la comencé a llamar suavecito mientras ella se seguía removiendo – Tomoyo despierta – le seguía repitiendo – despierta – _que alguien me ayude_escuche que decía, de pronto se dejo de mover y abrió lentamente sus ojos, esa imagen me corto la respiración, Tomoyo sonrojada con las mejillas empapadas y sus ojitos rojos, y me miraba como si viera al sol – estas bien – pregunte y ella asintió, me sentía demasiado confundido en ese momento así que me di la vuelta para irme pero en ese momento se fue la luz y sentí una manita agarrando fuertemente la mía y me tense, al parecer me iba a halar pero por la obvia diferencia de peso y fuerza solo se impulsó hasta estamparse contra mi pecho y enrollar sus manos en mi cintura, oí el grito de las demás chicas pero en estos momentos me encontraba paralizado

No me dejes – dijo bajito con voz temblorosa – por favor – y con esas palabras me relaje por completo y en un acto inconsciente la envolví con mis brazos y una extraña oleada de de paz invadió hasta la última partícula de mi ser y así me quede dormido aunque no sin escuchar – gracias – seguido de un suspiro, pensé que estaba consiente pero estaba dormida, en mis brazos, y contra todo pronóstico se sentía tan bien que no me quería separar por nada del mundo y ese pensamiento me confundió y aturdió aun más de lo que ya estaba.

**Yamazaki POV**

Escuche el grito de la barbie por lo que me acerque para molestarla un rato, aunque se ha estado portando bien últimamente, por lo menos para saber que le pasaba, sabía que era la que menos feliz estaba con todo esto del encierro, y no me puedo imaginar que le iría a hacer al director Meyer si se le llegara a cruzar frente a ella, pobre hombre.

Genial se fue la luz – la escuche bufar molesta.

¿Qué paso?, no te gusta la oscuridad – le dije en tono burlón aunque no era una invitación a guerra como antes.

No oso, no me gusta – escucharla llamarme así se sintió extraño, la verdad me gustaba mi nuevo apodo

A mí tampoco – dije encogiéndome de hombros aunque dudo que me haya visto aunque yo si la veía a ella, de pronto la sentí inhalar llenado sus pulmones de algo, y yo me quede algo hipnotizado por cómo se ajusto su camisa, cuando alcé mi vista tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero como si se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo malo su sonrisa se encogió aunque no despareció por completo y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Acaso temes a que venga el coco – dijo burlona usando el mismo tono burlón conmigo y ambos reímos por lo que dijo, esta era una cara que no conocía de Chiharu y de verdad me gustaba, yo aun reía bajito cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba callada y tenía la cara como embelesada.

¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? – pregunté y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dejado de reír sacudió la cabeza enviándome una fragancia a manzana que me dejo extrañamente atontado por un buen rato.

Sabes, prefiero estar así – dijo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta que le había hecho momentos atrás, la mire extrañado ya que no entendía su comentario.

¿Callada? – pregunte entre divertido y extrañado

No tontito – dijo y su voz sonó tan suave y cariñosa que me estremecí de escucharla solamente, de verdad me gustaba esta parte de Chiharu – sin pelearme contigo.

Si – suspire – ya se había transformado en trabajo de tiempo completo – dije y ella soltó la más hermosa risa que había escuchado, me quede embelesado escuchándola, ahora mi me empezaba a asustar seriamente, de cuando a acá sueno tan ¿cursi? – Tienes linda risa – dije de pronto sin ser consciente de lo que decía y aun en la obscuridad pude notar un ligero cambio en sus mejillas y desee que llegara la luz solo para observarla ruborizada ya que jamás lo había hecho.

Entonces qué dices, ¿empezamos de nuevo? – me dijo regalándome una sonría.

Hola me llamo Takashi Yamazaki – dije y extendí la mano haciéndola volver a reír, se me haría muy fácil acostumbrarme a esa risa, yo también sonreí.

Chiharu Mihara – me siguió la corriente colocando su mano en la mía y una descarga eléctrica viajo por todo mi cuerpo y ya no sentía nada aparte de mi mano cubriendo la suya, aún estaba aturdido y solo una pregunta coherente se me pasó por la cabeza, ¿Qué me pasa con Chiharu Mihara?

**Syaoran POV**

Sentía que me movían cuidadosamente de la posición en que me encontraba y me pusieron más cómodo, yo por mi parte me negaba a abrir los ojos por nada del mundo, luego sentí algo suave y cálido cerca de mi mano e inocentemente lo apreté con mi mano, se sentía tan bien que me llevo al borde de la inconsciencia nuevamente pero aun una parte de mi cerebro que se negaba a desconectarse seguía apretando esa cosita pequeña suave y cálida.

De pronto sentí que la cosita que tenía en la mano me devolvía el apretó casi imperceptible, _casi,_luego algo comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano que hacía que estremecimientos demasiado leves para que los percibiera otra persona a parte de mi empezaran a invadir mi espina dorsal, sentí que algo tan suave como una pluma delineaba mi rostro haciéndome relajar por completo y un aroma a fresas terminó de aturdirme, me negada a abrir los ojos por miedo a que solo fuera un producto de mi imaginación y no quería que esta sensación de bienestar se fuera tan pronto. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia total, cada vez sentía menos pero no me paso de ser percibido un extraño vacio que me invadió al no sentir nada, ahora si quería despertar pero la inconsciencia que ya había ganado bastante terreno me ganó y volví a caer en un profundo sueño.

**Eriol POV**

Comencé a despertar cuando unos cuantos rayos de sol me pegaron en los ojos, extrañamente me sentí raro, frio, no como me había dormido ayer y allí me di cuenta de que no tenía a Tomoyo entre mis brazos una desesperación repentina hizo que volteara a todos lados buscándola y la encontré con Chiharu y Sakura riendo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida era un cuadro extraño de ver pero agradable a la vista, y pienso que encajaba más con ellas que con las niñitas mimadas con quienes se la pasa, ¿_ahora veo con quien encaja más? Qué te pasa Eriol?_Negué con la cabeza y me estire para desperezarme un poco.

Buenos días – dijeron las 3 a la vez con una sonrisa radiante, al parecer amanecieron muy bien hoy.

Buenos días – dije aun adormilado.

Fresas, uvas o manzana – pregunto Chiharu.

Eh… ¿manzana? – ¿De cuando acá tan amables?

¿Cubos grandes o medianos? – dijo Sakura.

¿Ah? – pregunte aún desorientado, y no era para menos aún no me despierto del todo y pareciera que aún estuviese soñando – ¿Medianos? – de acuerdo todas las respuestas suenan como preguntas pero como hago.

Toma – esta vez fue Tomoyo que venía con una taza en sus manos de lo que parecía manzana en cubos – que lo disfrutes – me dijo con una sonrisa que me tejo mas atontado aun.

No tiene ningún veneno o laxante cierto – pregunté ya algo asustado

De adonde lo sacaríamos – dijo Tomoyo colocando sus manos en sus caderas pose que decía que estaba enojada pero la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro disipaba cualquier gesto de enojo.

Está bien – aún dudoso me senté en uno de los pupitres y comencé a comer cuando vi que ahora se levantaban Yamazaki y Syaoran casi a la vez.

Buenos días – las chicas repitieron el mismo proceso y vi la cara que de seguro había tenido yo cuando me hablaron así, vi que me volteaban a ver y yo me encogí de hombros mientras metía otro pedazo de manzana en la boca. Syaoran pidió fresas y Yamazaki uvas y comenzaron a comer también cuando los 3 terminamos simplemente nos quedamos así.

Ahora que se supone que hacemos – dijo Yamazaki.

Shhhhh – escuchamos a las chicas que parecían muy concentradas pensando en algo.

Pero estoy aburrido – se quejo como niño chiquito.

Jueguen a las vencidas, luchas, que se yo solo no hagan ruido – dijo Chiharu

Y sin quebrar nada – dijo esta vez Sakura.

Un momento – dijo Tomoyo y fue al baño y luego salió – si, si pueden jugar a las luchas.

Que fuiste a hacer – preguntó Chiharu.

A ver si había botiquín de primeros auxilios – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Por dios ni que fuéramos tan salvajes. – se quejo Syaoran.

Nunca dijimos eso – dijeron las 3 inocentes.

¿Que sería lo máximo que podríamos hacer? – cuestione y me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

Puede que este salón sea muy grande pero si mal no recuerdo – empezó Sakura a enumerar con los dedos – son los deportistas capitanes, todos miden mas de 1,80m, obviamente músculos no les faltan – me di cuenta de que por como 2 segundos Sakura poso su ojos en Syaoran y enseguida se ruborizo, al igual que Chiharu con Yamazaki, y para casi caerse para atrás Tomoyo me estaba mirando y juro que parecía escanearme – ¿sigo o ya tienen suficiente?

Está bien, ustedes ganan – dijo Yamazaki – quien va conmigo primero – ¿de verdad les pensaba tomar la palabra? Al parecer sí.

Yo voy – dijo Syaoran, así que movieron los pupitres a los lados y yo me aleje para que no me golpearan por equivocación y puse a las chicas detrás de mí.

Esto será épico – escuche como decían y reían las chicas.

Porque lo dicen – pregunte, al parecer no esperaban que hubiera escuchado.

Todos saben que más de una vez ustedes han tenido que dar la cara por alguien de su equipo enfrentándose al del otro – comenzó Chiharu.

Y nunca han perdido 1 sola pelea – continuó Tomoyo y yo asentí dándole la razón.

Pero nunca se han enfrentado entre "lideres" – viéndolo así tal vez tienen razón, tomando en cuenta que ninguno ha perdido 1 sola vez y que siempre que peleamos no nos he visto ni un raspón esto se iba a poner interesante.

* * *

Bueno! Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí estoy otra vez! Me alegró ver la respuesta que tuve en el capítulo anterior! Casi 25 reviews en dos días! Eso debe ser un record... De verdad querían nuevo cap verdad? Como yo cumplo mis promesas les he traído uno nuevo!

Ojalá tengamos el doble, el triple o el cuádruple de reviews esta vez... :D Muchísimas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y me muestran su apoyo en cada review que dejan... de verdad me hace muy feliz!

Diganme que les parecio o que les está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora... Supongo que nos veremos en el siguiente cap de "Atrapados bajo llave".

**¿Que pasará con los chicos y las chicas atrapadas? TEORÍAS!**

****Bye!

Teffistar XD


	5. Malentendidos

**SUMMARY: **Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya saben… CSS pertenece a CLAMP y la trama de esta historia es de Tephiy'sRareWorld.

…

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Sakura POV**

Al parecer nos tomaron la palabra e iban a pelear solo para pasar el rato, quien entiende a los hombres? Nadie solo ellos, un extraño apretujón en mi estomago se hizo presente cuando Syaoran dijo que quería pelear primero y aunque sabía lo bueno que era un extraño sentimiento de terror me invadió.

¿No sería más divertido los 3 a la vez? – la quijada de Chiharu, Tomoyo y la mía tocaron el piso en cuanto Eriol soltó aquello.

Genial todos contra todos – dijo emocionado Yamazaki.

Podría ser interesante – dijo calmado Syaoran, cualquiera que estuviera en la posición de alguno de ellos ya se hubiera hecho en los pantalones ya que solo hacía falta mencionar a alguno de ellos para que salieran corriendo, pero 2?

Eriol se unió con ellos en el centro del salón quedando los 3 en triangulo y casi inconscientemente las 3 nos tomábamos de las manos, desde cuando me preocupo por Syaoran?

De pronto y sin previo aviso o como si fuera una señal secreta los puños comenzaron a volar mientras se movían por todo el salón, Yamazaki lanzo un golpe a Syaoran y yo di un salto y un gritito aunque él hábilmente lo esquivó agachándose, luego este se fue contra Eriol que se aparto de su puño tan solo unos centímetros, sentí que apretaban el agarre de nuestras manos, luego Eriol y Yamazaki lanzaron golpes entre sí esquivándolos limpiamente todos y ya estaba empezando a pensar que el nerviosismo que ellos no tenían lo absorbíamos nosotras, luego fueron Eriol y Syaoran quienes hicieron lo mismo, cuando se metió Yamazaki, y se aparto Eriol, luego Syaoran esquivo otro golpe, y así iban esquivando y golpeando, ya llevaban una hora y los condenados ni cansados parecían, pero luego como planeándolo los 3 se golpearon a la vez y sonó como si dos piedras colisionaran, yo salte de mi lugar casi como un resorte ya que al parecer querían seguir y dudaba que mis nervios lo aguantaran mucho mas.

Mala idea mala idea – repetí incansablemente cuando los 3 chicos voltearon a vernos extrañados como si lo que acabaran de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Buen derechazo – elogio Eriol a Syaoran mientras que se que se veía una pequeña grieta a lado de su ojo izquierdo.

La de Yamazaki no está nada mal – solté un gritito ahogado cuando le vi el labio abierto.

El de Eriol tampoco se queda atrás – dijo Yamazaki riéndose y pude notar la herida en su ceja

Ustedes están locos – dijo Chiharu.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Yamazaki y por la cara que tenían de verdad no lo sabían.

Simplemente o están locos o son estúpidos – dije – Tomoyo ve por el botiquín.

De verdad estúpidos – dijo con reprobación antes de ir al baño.

Pero que hicimos – pregunto Syaoran.

Lee, cállate y siéntate – dije señalando una silla.

Lo mismo Yamazaki – dijo Chiharu severa.

Pero que hicimos? – seguían confundidos.

Sólo… hagan… caso… – dije lentamente.

¿Y si no? – dijo Eriol.

Los dejamos sin hijos – se escucho la vocecita de Tomoyo detrás de ellos.

Ha! Me gustaría verte intentándolo – dijo Eriol.

No me retes chiquito – dijo con falsa inocencia – siéntate – dijo esta vez con voz dura que lo hizo retroceder, quien lo diría, es como si el ratón dominara al león.

Tomoyo dame algodón y alcohol – dije y ella me los paso – ven acá Lee – dije acercando una silla a mí, el dudoso se acerco y se sentó, vi que los demás hacían lo mismo mientras nosotros echábamos alcohol en los algodones. Un quejido colectivo sonó por parte de los chicos.

No sean llorones que hace un momento se hacían los machitos – dijo Chiharu.

¿Cuándo nos estábamos haciendo los machitos? – cuestiono Syaoran.

Cuando casi se vuelan la cabeza con semejante golpe y luego se rieron de ello – dije mientras volvía a pasar el algodón por su rojo, apetecible y carnoso labio, _y estos pensamientos tan fuera de ti Sakura? Que te sucede?_ Negué con la cabeza para mí misma.

Eso no nos dolió, esto arde – se quejo como niño chiquito Yamazaki mientras hacia un puchero y Chiharu lo miraba con ¿cariño? Al igual que Tomoyo a ¿Eriol? No, no es posible, pero tiene algún sentido tomando en cuenta nuestra conversación.

**Flash back**

Es raro que los hayamos odiado tanto tiempo y ahora nos cuestionemos él porque – dijo Chiharu pensativa.

¿Desde cuando odiaste a Yamazaki? – pregunte.

La verdad, ni idea, se me olvido – dijo riendo.

Raro – dijimos Tomoyo y yo la vez.

Lo sé, solo sé que siempre que lo veía tan tranquilo y coqueteando con cada chica que pasaba me daban ganas de arrancarle la sonrisa del rostro – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Algo parecido me paso con Syaoran solo que yo pensaba que jugaba con las chicas.

¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto extrañada Tomoyo como si hubiera dicho algo horrible.

Meiling, ¿Por qué?

Sakura si hay alguien caballero ese es Syaoran, - dijo dándome palmaditas en las manos.

Y como sabes – pregunte alzando la ceja.

Tal vez haya salido con muchas chicas, pero si mal no recuerdo ellas se lo piden a él y a mas de una a rechazado – dijo.

Y muy educadamente tengo que admitir, yo estuve presente en unos cuantos rechazos, si fuera como dices ¿Por qué las rechazaría y para colmo las trataría bien? – cuestionó Chiharu.

Buen punto – dije pensativa

¿Y tu Tomoyo? – pregunto Chiharu

Siempre me desespero que fuera tan… sereno y amable – dijo como frustrada –claro con todos menos conmigo – pude notar un leve dolor en su voz.

Hay que ser tontas para actuar como lo hicimos – dije.

Creo que nosotras mismas nos ganamos su odio mientras los odiábamos sin fundamento – dijo Tomoyo.

Tal vez debamos reivindicarnos – dijo Chiharu a lo que las 3 reírnos.

**Fin del flash back**

Ya estaba empezando a armar algunas hipótesis en mi cabeza pero me parecían aun imposibles, era tan imposible como que a mí me gustara…_por dios Sakura en que diablos piensas, estás loca, es imposible,_me repetí una y otra vez mientras limpiaba el labio de Syaoran.

Listo – dije para ir a botar el algodón en la papelera.

Necesito hablar con ustedes – dijimos las 3 a la vez y vi que las 3 habían llegado a la conclusión que yo pero significaba que pensaban que a mí me gustaba Syaoran, las 3 abrimos los ojos y seguimos hablando a coro – oh no, claro que no – negamos con la cabeza – es imposible – esto me estaba cansando – no hablen al mismo tiempo – y lo seguíamos haciendo – YA! – exclamamos.

¿Alguien nos quiere explicar que les pasa? – dijo Yamazaki y las 3 volteamos a ver las caras de perdidos que tenían los chicos.

¿De cuando acá piensan igual? – cuestionó Eriol.

¿Que es imposible? – dijo Syaoran.

Nada – dijimos y al mirarnos nos reímos de la estúpida situación

¿No van a hablar?

No – dije – ahora si nos disculpan necesitamos hablar en privado – y las jale a las dos conmigo a una de las esquinas – ahora sí, están locas si piensan que me gusta – dije yendo al grano.

No tanto como que a mí me guste Yamazaki – dijo Chiharu bajito

Si lo piensas bien, no – dijo Tomoyo – aunque se están enfermas si piensan que siento algo por Eriol.

Tomoyo, piensa bien tú – dijo Chiharu.

No te molestaba la amabilidad de Eriol – dije yo.

Te molestaba que no fuera amable contigo – iba a decir algo pero se cayó y se quedo pensando – y tu Sakura es obvio que te gusta Syaoran.

Claro que no – dije.

Entonces porque te ponías celosa cada vez que lo veías con una chica – cuestiono Tomoyo.

No me ponía celosa, simplemente pensaba que jugaba con ellas – dije convencida.

No, eso es lo que quieres creer pero entonces porque a veces también sentías rabia contra ellas – dijo Chiharu.

¿Por qué caían en sus redes? – dije mas como pregunta, genial ya me estaban haciendo dudar, ¿sería posible?

No, porque tú querías ser ellas – dijo Tomoyo. ¿De verdad? Las cosas por más extraño que parezca tomaban sentido en mi cabeza, pero para desviar la atención mientras me aclaraba le hable a Chiharu.

Pues lo mismo piensa con respecto a Yamazaki – dije – yo por lo menos tenia la excusa de pensar que Syaoran jugaba con las chicas, pero tú que escusa tienes – pregunte.

Yo… - nos quedamos en silencio por unos interminables momentos hasta que la verdad me noqueo tan fuerte que creí que me iba a desmayar y al parecer ellas también lo aceptaron.

Por dios de verdad me gusta – gritamos las 3 cubriéndonos la boca con las manos.

¿Quienes les gustan? – escuchamos una voz sombría y giramos lentamente para encontrarnos con los 3 chicos cruzados de brazos mientras se veían realmente molestos, que les pasaría?

Yukito/Touya/Yue – dijimos yo, Tomoyo y Chiharu respectivamente y creo haber visto ¿cómo sus ceños se fruncían cada vez más, que les pasaba?

Y desde cuándo? – pregunto con ironía Syaoran viéndome a los ojos.

Creo que ni yo misma se – dije en un susurro demasiado bajo como para que me oyera

Además no veo el problema – dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad es que conozco a Yue y como hemos arreglado las cosas me creo en el deber de advertirte que no es para nada bueno – dijo con severidad Yamazaki dirigiéndose a Chiharu.

Y Yukito no es una perita en dulce – dijo Syaoran y aun se veía molesto.

El tal Touya tiene su pasado turbio – concordó Eriol.

Ay ni que fueran de la mafia – dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos y Eriol apretó los puños.

Allá tu si te gusta Touya, no es mi problema – se volteo y se marcho, casi pude ver como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos así que se fue a buscar su bolso y saco un tipo de cuaderno de él.

Entonces te gusta Yukito – dijo Syaoran aun con el ceño fruncido

Lo suficiente para volverme loca – y aunque lo dije bajito y me refería a él, cosa que obviamente no sabía, pareció molestarle y mucho.

Pues que sean felices – dijo de manera tan fría que se me congeló el corazón ahora era yo la que quería llorar.

Algo me dice que estos chicos las van a traer de cabeza – dijo Yamazaki con voz dura.

No tienes idea – Yamazaki se fue junto con los otros chicos mientras nosotras fuimos a reunirnos con Tomoyo y ver que el cuaderno que tenía en las manos era uno de sus dibujos.

Que dibujas – pregunte.

Una sonrisa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿De quién? – esta vez fue Chiharu.

La verdad, no se simplemente soñé con esa sonrisa y ahora cuando me quiero tranquilizar pienso en ella – dijo y nosotras asentimos.

Lo puedo ver – pregunte extendiendo mi mano y ella coloco el cuaderno en ella y al ver la sonrisa que estaba dibujada no me quedaron dudas – Chiharu mira – dije dándole el dibujo y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

De verdad te gusta Eriol – dijo Chiharu.

Porque lo dices – pregunto extrañada

Porque esta es su sonrisa – le devolví el cuaderno y ella abrió bastante sus ojos.

No puede ser – susurro para sí misma.

Vamos a picar algo de fruta – dije a Chiharu para dejar a Tomoyo un momento a solas

¿Porque me hablo así? – decía Chiharu mientras picaba que se yo, se veía frustrada – ¿quien se cree que es? Algo me dice que estos chicos las van a traer de cabeza – hizo una desastrosa imitación de la voz de Yamazaki – si tan solo supiera que hablaba de él maldita sea.

Chiharu te vas a cortar – le dije al ver que prestaba más atención a lo que decía que a lo que hacía.

No me va a pasar nada – dijo para cambiar de fruta – además que me dices de Syaoran, que sean felices – también hizo una ridícula mofa de Syaoran – estos hombres están locos - dijo y ambas reímos pero de pronto el maldito olor a oxido y sal me golpeo haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas – demonios me corte – dijo dejándome ver el corte en su palma lo que hizo que me tambaleara.

Te lo dije Chiharu– dije, contenía el aliento aunque el olor aun me tenía mareada y ya empezaba a ver borroso.

¿Sakura qué te pasa? – La voz de Chiharu se oía lejana, aunque sentía como me tropezaba con algunas cosas, la sangre y yo no nos llevamos bien – Sakura – me sentí caer y chocar contra el piso.

**Chiharu POV**

Sakura comenzó a tropezarse con los pupitres mientras trataba de sostenerse, creo que la vi más pálida de lo normal.

Sakura – le grite pero aun estaba desorientada y se desplomo en el piso.

¿Qué le paso a Sakura? – era Tomoyo a mi lado – ¿Dios que te paso en la mano? – pregunto alarmada por lo que al verme la mano no me sorprendí al ver que sangraba, y mucho.

Busca a los chicos, que unan los pupitres para hacer un tipo de cama y que venga a alzar a Sakura – dije, lo que menos me importaba era mi mano y eso era extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a preocuparme por nadie que no fuera yo. Tomoyo asintió y la vi ir hacia los chicos, y también note como Eriol la fulminaba con la mirada, pobre Tomoyo, pensé.

Tomoyo apúrate – grite al ver que dudaba frente a Eriol.

**Tomoyo POV**

Oí como Chiharu me gritaba y me olvide de la mirada que me lanzaba Eriol y me concentre en ella y Sakura.

Chicos ayuda – dije y me miraron raro – Chiharu se corto y Sakura se desmayo, necesito que unan las mesas para poner allí a Sakura – me estaba alterando y hablaba muy rápido pero me entendieron, Yamazaki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Syaoran salió corriendo a donde estaba Sakura recostada en el suelo – Yamazaki, Eriol ayúdenme a juntar los pupitres – dije suplicante

Vamos – dijo Yamazaki y el y Eriol unieron los pupitres mientras veía como Syaoran traía a Sakura en brazos y de verdad se veía preocupado, había algo en sus ojos parecido a…

¡O por Dios! – dije tapándome la boca.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Eriol a mi espalda y yo me congele.

Nada – dije bajito y sin voltear no soportaría que me mirara mal de nuevo. – Chiharu ven para limpiarte la mano – dije y vi como tomaba el botiquín y venia hacia mí.

Tomoyo levanta el ánimo – dijo dulcemente.

Es que cada vez parece odiarme más – dije limpiándole la mano – la ignorancia es felicidad, ojala no supiera que me gusta tanto – dije y ella me acaricio el cabello con la otra mano – además cambiando el tema, viste como Syaoran miraba a Sakura cuando la traía en brazos, se veía tan preocupado y esa mirada era como la que Sakura le daba a él sin darse cuenta.

Crees que…

Estoy casi segura.

Tenemos que decírselo a Sakura.

¿Pero nos creerá? – pregunte.

A veces puede ser algo cabeza dura – dijo pensando – pero si a Syaoran le gusta Sakura ¿Por qué actuó así con ella?

Celos – dije – pensándolo con cuidado, estábamos hablando de chicos y empezó a actuar así cuando Sakura dijo que le gustaba Yukito.

Pero eso querría decir que Eriol y Yamazaki estaban… - dijo abriendo aún más los ojos.

No es posi… - empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

Lo mismo dijimos de nosotras – me recordó.

Entonces…

Si.

Quieres decir que – dije cada vez mas emocionada.

Claro que si – dijo igual.

Pero hay un problema – dije dándome cuenta de algo.

¿Qué? – dijo frustrada.

Ellos no lo saben – dije.

Pues hagámoselo saber – dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

* * *

Ta Da! Que les pareció? De que hablaban las chicas? Y porque los chicos actuaban tan celosos? Yo creo que ustedes saben!

Vamos! **Cuales son sus teorías? Que va a pasar?**

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! Me gustaron muchísimo... Espero este capítulo tenga muchos más!

Sin más que decir me despido!

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


End file.
